Young Justice: Titans
by Gamer100
Summary: A year after Kid Flash's death; Beast Boy has been kicked off the Team, now he has sought out an old friend to help build a new team. But The Light is always up to something, what do they have planned for the young heroes and will cracks form with the Team and this new squad of heroes?
**Young Justice Titans, episode 1: Old Friends, Same Enemies**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own any Young Justice and characters all rights go to DC comics and any other company owning the show.**

 **Note: Words in bold apostrophes mean they're speaking telepathically. And also this will be mostly from the TV show, so some things in the comic books based off the show will be included but other things may not, like Blockbuster leaving Earth or Match becoming a deformed monster. So I guess it's sort of an AU, sorry if this annoys you.**

 **Beta Read by Cooliochick5**

* * *

 **The Watchtower**

 **July 20, 20:05**

 _"Recognize: Miss Martian, B-05. Tigress, B-07. Beast Boy, B-19. Robin, B-20. Static, B-26."_ The name of each hero rang through the main room in the monotone voice everyone had grown so used to over time. Over the roll call, the members materialised into the room, the Delta squad sprinting ahead for the Medical bay. They had been sent to investigate Lex Luthor's new warehouse, which was rumoured to have been filled to the brim with illegal military-grade weapons. Though the mission began as any others that the team had been on, things didn't go according to plan. Again, nothing the team wasn't already used to; however, this time, it was much harder to rebound.

Turns out Deathstroke was on guard and the team had been spotted before they even landed on the ground. Though the assisting guards went down relatively easy, Deathstroke had been a whole different story. Beast Boy, being bold as he always was, figured a variety of animals would make him the perfect match to go against Deathstroke; a snake to get close enough, then something big, like an elephant or gorilla to finish the job; however, he was terribly mistaken. In a matter of mere seconds, Beast Boy's unconscious body was hurled through the air. Thoroughly distracted by their fallen comrade, the team had no choice but to let the assassin get away.

Robin, who was in charge of the Delta squad when the incident occurred, hung his head shamefully once Beast Boy had been secured in the Medical bay, "This is all my fault...I should've made a better plan...I should've made a plan in general." The Boy Wonder mentally scolded himself for not taking into consideration what would happen if they had gotten caught; however, Miss Martian was never one to allow mental scolding.

"Robin, it's not your fault." The girl spoke evenly despite her concerns for their teammate. Robin knew better than to give into the comment, turning from Miss Martian to stare at his boots.

Virgil, sensing the need to for further reassurance, agreed with Miss Martian, "Yeah, you did all that you could."

"No, I didn't. I could have done more! I should've given better orders o-."

"None of us could've done anything; He went out on his own, despite your call to stay hidden. If anything, it's his fault" Tigress spoke up. She had been sitting in a chair toward the back of the medical bay, choosing to wait for the perfect moment to comment. Robin was prepared to respond when the door opened, revealing Aqualad.

Taking in his surroundings and locking eyes with the sullen expressions of his teammates, the man found his hands reaching for his forehead, eyebrows knitting together, "What happened?" His words came through pursed lips as a flurry of responses filled the room. After a few seconds of scrambled answers, Aqualad looked up, making eye contact with Robin, who had chosen to look up and face the older boy for the first time since he walked into the room.

"Deathstroke...Gar tried to take him on by himself and..."

Aqualad held up a hand for silence, shaking his head as the boy's words died in the air, "That's the fourth time this month…"

"You know how he is; always trying to take out the baddies by himself," Virgil rolled his eyes, before moving across the room to find a chair for himself. He busied himself with pulling at a loose string on his pants, knowing all too well the can of worms he had just opened.

"He's been that ways ever since...Wally…" Tigress chewed her bottom lip, doing her best to quell the overwhelming need to shed a tear; it had been a year already and no one had gotten used to the speedster's death yet.

The room fell into an ominous silence before Kaldur cleared his throat, "Tell me when he wakes up...we have some matters to discuss…"

The room fell back into the previous silence, glances being shot across the room as the male's words sunk in.

'What kind of matters?" Miss Martian finally asked, directing her attention back to Aqualad, who had since turned on his heels to leave. He stood still for a moment or two before throwing a glance over his shoulder,

"His position on the team. Perhaps it would be best if-"

"Kaldur! How can you even think that!?" Miss Martian jumped from her seat, hands balling into fists in an attempt to keep her from striking the male. Aqualad was undeterred by the out lash and stood firmly behind his choice of words. Turning back to the rest of friends, Miss Martian searched desperately for support.

Artemis only shook her head, "Sorry, M'gann...But I'm siding with Aqualad on this one…" The blonde shrunk back in her chair, deciding there was no further need for her to comment any more. M'gann could only stare at her in disbelief, finding it hard to find the words to change their minds. Again, she turned to try and and get back up, eyes landing on Static.

He held his hands up in defence, "Woah, everyone just take a breath. We just need to wait for Beast Boy to wake up, then we decide who's going where."

A hush fell over the frazzled group as nerves began to calm and stubborn heads began to nod in agreement.

Now that the matter had been swept under the rug for another time, Robin allowed himself to pull up his own chair and direct his mind the other things.

"I wonder how Dick is doing."

* * *

 **Blüdhaven**

 **July 20, 20:15**

Two robbers ran down an alley, running from a certain blue and black hero that protected the streets from criminals. The hero could see it, smell it, feel it; they were afraid. Afraid of getting caught? No, afraid of the cops that were going to throw them in jail? No, they were afraid of him. And, man, did it felt good.

"Don't drop the cash, idiot!" One of the criminals called back to his partner.

"Don't worry, we ain't being followed!" The other argued back, though a perfectly timed batarang made its way from an alley way, knocking the latter male to the ground.

Nightwing stepped out from the shadows and smirked, "Actually I'm right in front of you," glancing between the two offenders, one unconscious, the other quaking in his spot, the hero went on, "Nothing to say? Okay then, let's make this quick." Nightwing brought out his Eskrima sticks and charged in at the remaining crook.

One stick makes contact with his head and the robber falls to the ground. The first criminal had already come around and was making a run for it when, an echoing voice sounded through the alley way.

 **"EZEERF!"**

Within a second the robber was frozen in place in an icy cage.

Nightwing smirked as he moved to inspect the cage. There was no need to guess who had been responsible for the cage, however, the male was a tad surprised; Normally Zatanna would visit him in his apartment...Not that the visits had been regular since they broke up.

Zatanna moved in to view from behind the cage, returning the ex Boy Wonder's signature smirk, "I think you're losing your touch; you almost let that guy get away."

"I wasn't letting him get away, I was just giving him a head start." Nightwing held his hand up in his own defence, his smirk growing as Zatanna's turned into a scowl.

"I'm sure...so, how've you been lately?" The girl's hands are now on her hips, her tone not as playful as it had been moments before. Nightwing merely shrugged, walking over to the other criminal to ensure he was still unconscious.

"I'm fine Z. Why are you asking?"

"You know why I'm asking" Zatanna's hands left her hips and were now folded across her chest.

He really did know why she was asking, though Dick felt there was no need to answer. Wally was gone. Dead. Never coming back. There was no point in telling Zatanna he was still torn up over it because it should have been obvious. Instead of words, the hero let his hand find the back of his neck, casting his expression toward the ground.

Zatanna got the message and found her own hand joining her ex's on the back of his neck,"You want to talk about it?"

"

Yeah…"

Zatanna nodded and raised her arms above her head. With her eyes glowing yellow, she uttered, **"tropelet ot kciD s'nosyarG tnemtrapa"** , a phrase that felt so foreign, and yet, so familiar on her tongue. Within seconds, the dark alley way became Dick's living room and the ground beneath their feet became the worn shag carpet the two were more than used to. Leaping on to the couch like old times, Zatanna kicked her feet onto the coffee table.

"I never got to tell Wally I was sorry.." Nightwing jumped right into it, tearing his domino mask from his eyes and casting on the table in front of him

"I'm sure Wally would have forgiven you..." Zatanna offered him a soft smile and patted the spot beside her. The ex Boy Wonder complied, taking a seat beside the magician. She went on, "And regardless of what you say, you wouldn't have been able to convince him otherwise."

"Thanks, Z." Dick returned the light grin, but Zatanna knew better than to believe it.

Turning to fully face her ex, Zatanna tried to find the words to say but they died off in her head as a new sound captured her attention.

Tapping her com link, she turned to stand, "Zatanna here...Okay. I'll be there." She shut off the com and turned back to Dick, "Sorry to cut things short. League emergency."

Nightwing nodded, standing as well," Z…"

Zatanna turned in confusion, though Dick made no effort to get closer. Instead, he gave her a blank expression, "Be careful."

Zatanna only smiled at the comment, giving him a curt nod before turning again, "I always am; **tropelet ot siraP."**

And with that, she was gone, leaving Dick to stare at the spot she once occupied. He would never admit it, but he truly missed her. Having her back at his place, just for a moment, remind him of that. But those old feelings that so conveniently came to the surface needed to be saved for another day. For now, Dick found himself taking up both spot on the couch; a bit of rest was in order.

* * *

 **The Watchtower**

 **July 20, 20:47**

"You'll never be a hero." Gar turned his head toward to voice that seemed to close around his head, depriving him of light and slowly bleeding oxygen away from him. He knew that voice; oh man, did he know that voice well.

"Wally?" He tried to call but found the only sound he could make was a gurgled choke. The fuzz before his eyes cleared just enough to make out a blurred flash of red and orange. The momentary comfort of his friends return was soon gone as the image cleared, revealing the red to be something much different than mask Kid Flash once dawned. There, in his place, stood Deathstroke, Gar's own decapitated head held tight in his fist.

"Nice try…"

Gar woke with a start, curling in on himself on impulse. Turning his head ever so slightly to the left to gasp for much needed air, he saw M'gann in a chair beside his bed, sleeping with her head tucked to her chest. With the sudden jolt, her eyes fluttered open. Upon seeing her 'brother' awake, M'gann jumped from her chair,

"Gar! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"I-ah, what...what happened?" The male slowly unwound himself, finding the comfort he so desperately needed in his dream.

"You went after Deathstroke...What were you thinking!? Robin told you it wa-"

"Because I don't need orders, I can take care of myself." Beast Boy mumbled, a renewed sense of what had been going through his head before the failed attack. Deep down, somewhere, he felt bad for being so short with his 'sister', then again, he was always like that after abruptly waking.

Especially after a dream where he died.

"Gar, you aren't ready yet..." M'gann's tone softened slightly as she slowly sank into her chair again, "Gar...um...there's something we need to talk about...Kaldur was talking and-"

"About?" Beast Boy sat up, leaning in with interest. M'gann turned her attention toward her hands in her lap.

"Well..uh. Maybe, you aren't ready...to be apart of the, um. To be apart of the team…" Her words fell almost silently from her lips, but Gar caught every last one of them.

"What!?" Gar cried desperately, but M'gann did not look up,

"It's not my decision..."

"You can't let him do this!?" Beast Boy yelled. M'gann visibly winced, but the situation was out of her hands.

"I'm sorry, Gar…" The girl's attention went from her hands to the door as it was slid open, Kaldur slowly coming in to view.

"Gar, you are awake. How are yo-"

"How could you kick me off the team!?" Had he not been beaten down as bad as he was, Beast Boy would have leapt from his bed and pounced on the man (probably), though the older of the two maintained a calm front.

"I'm sorry, Gar. But you are not ready for the te-"

Gar clenched his fists "How can you say that!?"

"We are doing this for your own good." Kaldur said, folding his hands behind his back.

"AH! YA KNOW WHAT, I DON'T NEED THIS STUPID TEAM!" Gar jumped to his feet and ran as fast as his sore legs could get him. M'gann stood to follow him, though a hand on her shoulder told her otherwise. The two teammates watched as their recently ex member fled the room before disappearing through a zeta beam; the monotone voice they all have grown used to announcing his departure.

* * *

 **Blüdhaven**

 **July 20 20:56**

There was no point in trying to sleep; it never found the ex Boy Wonder easily and it certainly wouldn't find him at all today. The man had far too much on his mind to be bothered by any aspect of rest; so, here he stood, atop an apartment building roof, eyes cast toward the street below him. His attention was drawn back by a 'hoot' that sounded behind him. Without picking up his glance, the male felt a smirk creep onto his features.

"Real subtle, Beast Boy," Turning to confirm his suspicion, Nightwing let his smirk grow, "What brings you here?"

In a matter of seconds, the pigeon, albeit, green, dropped down from his perch on a nearby clothing line, morphing back into a boy by the time he hit the ground.

"Hey, Nightwing" Beast Boy greeted,"I was in the neighbourhood, an-"

"Of course you were. Now, what are you really doing here?" Nightwing sat up on the edge of the roof, crossing his arms over his chest. His smirk never faltered; He learned rather early on that a positive front was usually a quick way to get answers. In Beast Boy's case, anyhow.

"Oh, nothing', just got kicked off the team!" Beast Boy let his anger flare slightly as he ended his sentence, fists clenching and jaw twisting into a scowl.

"Is that so?" Nightwing tried not to sound surprised, but was finding it difficult the more he let the situation sink in. He was more so surprised that M'gann had let it occur; she had been emotional when any member of the team was taking any sort of time off.

"Apparently I'm 'disobeying orders' too much."

"You were trying to prove yourself, weren't you."

"Yeah...how'd you know?"

"There's a reason I gave up being Robin," Nightwing gave the boy a knowing look, pushing himself away from the ledge and stepping forward, "I'm here if you need anything."

"Well...I dunno where else to go…" Beast Boy clasped a hand around his neck, letting out a sigh. Nightwing glanced back down toward the road, watching what he was sure to be a crime begin to unfold.

"If you can beat me to that crime, you can fight along side me a little while."

Beast Boy's eyes lit up as he ran to be by the older male's side; Nightwing smiled "Then, welcome to Blüdhaven, partner."

"Glad to be here, partner."

* * *

 **The Watchtower**

 **July 21 19:01**

Miss Martian tried to once again to call Gar's phone, but to no avail,

"Where are you, Gar?" M'gann groaned, letting the phone slip from her fingers and onto the bed beneath her. She debated picking the device back up to try again when a knock sounded from her door.

"Come in." The girl called, trying to keep the desperation from her voice as she tried to call one more time.

The door slid open to reveal the clone of Superman, Conner, looking uncharacteristically concerned over the martian's frazzled state.

"You okay?"

The Martian sighed in frustration "No, I'm worried; he's always answered the phone when I've called him before." M'gann stood from her bed, letting herself fall into a slow pace in elliptic patterns.

"He'll be fine." Connor tried to reassure the woman, though she was already going off on tangents.

"What if he got kidnapped? Or hurt? Or…worse!?" M'gann nearly lept into the air, sending the boy back a pace or two. Regaining himself, Conner reached took the girl by the shoulders, forcing her pace to stop.

"He'll be fine. And if he doesn't come back soon, I'll go look for him." The clone offered. M'gann let her shoulders fall before letting her head hit the male's chest in defeat.

"Thank you, Connor."

"Welcome…" The boy sighed, trying to bring his thoughts back to the missing teammate, rather that the girl he held in his arms for the first time in what seemed like too long.

* * *

 **Blüdhaven**

 **July 22, 21:13**

"It's all in the technique." Nightwing gested, bringing his Eskrima sticks down upon a criminal's head. Beast Boy, currently in full on gorilla mode, nodded as he grabbed another criminal in a headlock. As soon as the police arrived, the two were relieved from their positions in this particular robbery.

"Two more criminals off the street, nicely done, Beast Boy" Nightwing's face was graced with his characteristic smirk and Beast Boy couldn't help but beam uncontrollably.

"You know, I bet that we could lead our own team!" The teen proposed, jogging to keep up with the older man, who only chuckled at that statement

"Oh sure, the two of us finding other teen superheroes and recruiting them to fight crime away from the League's influence," Nightwing's sarcasm was mixed with only the slightest bit of sincerity, "Sounds good to me."

"One hundred percent" Gar replied, already determined.

"We'll need a base, though."

"Don't worry," Beast Boy clicked his fingers "I know just the place!"

* * *

 **The Watchtower**

 **July 22, 21:17**

"Any signs of The Light or Vandal Savage?" Aqualad had chosen to tend to matters around the Watchtower, rather than dwell on the events only a few nights earlier. Batgirl, who was typing furiously away at the computer, shook her head.

"No, all of the leads we investigated turned up as dead ends."

"Do we know anything about Deathstroke's whereabouts?" Kaldur glanced at the computer screen behind the woman.

"Well after Delta's mission two nights ago, he seems to have vanished."

Aqualad, brushing off the slight irritation from lack of answers, decided it was more worth his time to find answers for less important questions, rather than continue with dead ends, "How about Beast Boy? Has he made any appearances since going to Blüdhaven?"

Batgirl hardly looked up from her screen as a screenshot of a news clipping was brought up, depicting Nightwing and Beast Boy fighting side by side, "Well it safe to assume that he's keeping busy."

"Have you tried contacting either of them?" Aqualad questioned, moving closer to the screen for a better look.

"Yes, but none of them seem to be answering any form of communication." Batgirl answered. Leaning on her palm, the woman sighed slowly; nothing was more concerning than Dick not answering a call.

* * *

 **Jump City Docks**

 **July 22, 22:00**

"Okay, where's this new base we're supposed to go to?" Nightwing had been instructed to drive to what seemed to be a pier, the only light in the area being the moon reflected across the water. The only obscurity he could see in that lighting was a 'T' shaped building on a bizarre island that seemed to have come from thin air. Glancing at the male behind him, Nightwing followed his outstretched hand to the particular building, "That?"

"Yup, turns out it was a front for The Light's 'Abduction For the Reach' plan; The Team and I found it a couple weeks ago."

Nightwing looked over the tower "Well, it does seem like a big place but we still need higher tech or every criminal will come knocking on our front door."

"Noted, but it already has tons of computers and a defence system, it's just a little... smashed..." Beast Boy turned his attention away from the building, a look of slight curiosity growing on his partner's face.

"What do you mean 'smashed'?" Nightwing questioned, raising a brow.

"Well umm, Superboy might've done a little, um, 'smashing'." Gar nervously chuckled, his hand finding its way to the back of his neck.

Nightwing sighed, "Of course he did," the ex Boy Wonder turned back to the building, glancing over it until a sudden explosion erupted behind them, "But first, how about we do a little 'smashing' of our own?"

The changeling smiled back at the black and blue hero, "Thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

 **The Watchtower**

 **July 22, 22:02**

Alarms sounded as Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Blue Beetle, Tigress and Impulse ran into the mission room.

"Batgirl, report!" Aqualad demanded the second he made eye contact with the woman

"Jump City; Deathstroke, Mammoth, Blockbuster and Match."

"Match? Haven't seen him since we were in Cadmus almost six years ago."Connor growled.

"Alright, Batgirl, who's available?" Aqualad asked.

"No one, everyone else is on missions." Batgirl replied.

Aqualad nodded "Alright then, Alpha squadron, we have to take them down and make sure we bring them in for questioning."

A nod in compliance from the rest of the team and they were at the zeta beam in an instant.

 _"Recognized: Aqualad, B-02. Superboy, B-04. Miss Martian, B-05. Tigress, B-07. Batgirl, B-16. Blue Beetle, B-22. Kid Flash, B-23"_

* * *

 **Jump City**

 **July 22, 22:07**

"We can't take them all on, they're too much for us!" It had been a 'good' fight when the two arrived on scene. Deathstroke had been the cause of the explosion, though he had a few accomplices with him; Not the group of baddies Nightwing had been expecting, but a welcomed challenge none the less. That was, until, he had been clocked over the head by match, eliminating any fair chance he had of gaining the upper hand.

"Noted!" Beast Boy, going from a rather frightening looking green elephant to his normal self, cried out from under a pile of overturned crates. He would have made a feeble attempt to escape had an arrow not pierced through the warehouse window, sending a streak of red across the male's vision.

"Red Arrow?!"

"Need help?"

Nightwing smirked up at the man, "Please, we'd be insulted if you didn't join in."

Red Arrow nodded and fired another arrow. Deathstroke caught it with ease; his grimace only continued to grow.

"Nice try, bo-" The criminal had no time to finish his sentence as the arrow in his hand was obliterated, sending him backward.

Nightwing ran over to the assassin and jumped, just before reaching him. Nightwing slammed one of his Eskrima sticks down on Deathstroke, knocking him out cold. Blockbuster pounced at Nightwing as Red Arrow once again dodged one of Mammoth's swings, sending more arrows at him, but to no effect. Beast Boy, now in leopard form, ran from Match's heat vision.

Nightwing spiral kicked Blockbuster, releasing the hold he had on the former boy wonder. Beast Boy had not been so lucky and was hit by Match's heat vision, sending him flying next to Nightwing. While Mammoth threw Red Arrow into the wall, Nightwing took in their situation; they were completely surrounded by all four villains, including Deathstroke who had gotten up in that time.

"It's over. Surrender and we might spare your lives."

"Thanks, but I think we'll pass, I don't think THEY would approve." Nightwing responded. The four villains turned behind them to see Alpha squad standing, ready for a fight.

"Good to see you, brother," Match's mouth turned into a sickening grin as his eyes locked with Superboy, "Too bad I will have to cut this family reunion short."

Match was quick to charge at Conner, who simply curled his hand into a fist, meeting it with Match's jaw the moment he was within range. Aqualad and Miss Martian had already gone after Deathstroke, much to Beast Boy's chagrin. He was quick to transform into a gorilla and charged at the assassin, though, Deathstroke sidestepped the teenager and kicked the changeling in the back of his shin. Beast Boy roared in pain, crashing to the floor in a heap, morphing back to normal.

With one masked hero out of the way, Deathstroke was confronted by Aqualad and a very angry Miss Martian. The assassin drew his katana and prepared to attack. In response Aqualad brought out his Water-Bearers, equipping himself with his own set of 'swords'. Deathstroke charged at the Atlantean but Aqualad parried it and rolled out of the assassin's range. M'gann attempted to, as Mal would put it, 'brain blast', Deathstroke. She didn't get a chance to unleash her attack as the assassin threw an incineration grenade at the Martian. Fire cracked all around the girl, surrounding her in a small circle.

"M'gann!" The Atlantean called out in desperation to his teammate, turning his attention away from the assassin and focused on putting out the fire.

Meanwhile, Blue Beetle and Impulse dodged another one of Mammoth's fists, "Ok, how are we supposed to take down this guy, hermano?" Beetle called out to the speedster.

"Simple, Blue, my main man, we stay away from the giant fists, avoid feeling the mode, and kick his butt." Kid Flash answered, confidently.

Blue was about to retort but was interrupted by Mammoth's fists, trying to once again hit them but once again the two heroes dodged,

"Easier said than done," Jaime called over Mammoth's roars of rage, "but we can sure try."

"You know it, this is going to be so crash!" Bart Called back, running to land as many punches at Mammoth as he could. While the villain was distracted by the speedster, Blue Beetle fired his sonic cannon, stunning the villain. Blue and Impulse nodded at each other, both charging at Mammoth, with Blue Beetle in the air and Kid Flash on the ground. The two heroes fists collided on Mammoth with powerful force resulting in Mammoth falling to the ground, unconscious.

"See Blue my friend, we kicked his butt!"

Behind the teens, Nightwing, Red Arrow, Batgirl and Tigress jumped away as Blockbuster slammed his fists onto the floor.

"You didn't answer my calls" Batgirl threw a handful of smoke pellets, glaring at Nightwing through the thick cloud; The Bat Family could sense a glare even in the dark.

"Seriously? Now?" Nightwing groaned.

"Yes. NOW" Batgirl growled. Batarangs flew threw the air, followed by a barrage of explosive tipped arrows at Blockbuster. Tigress delivered the final blow with an arrow equipped with a large net, sending the villain to his knees.

"I'm sorry, I was a little busy." Nightwing tried to explain, but before Batgirl could answer, Blockbuster was already ripping the net, freeing himself.

"Impulse, Beetle; we could use some help here!" Batgirl called out. Blue Beetle didn't have to be told twice as he flew over to Blockbuster and released a sonic blast from his cannon. Blockbuster was caught off guard by the attack but otherwise did not falter. Impulse took advantage of this, tackling one of Blockbuster's legs and bringing him to the ground. Tigress fired another net arrow at Blockbuster, trapping the villain once again. Nightwing jumped on Blockbuster's chest and slammed his Eskrima sticks at his head, knocking him out.

Dick smiled as he jumped off the now unconscious villain, "Well, that was fun," a grunt could be heard behind the hero as Aqualad fell to the floor, Deathstroke standing above his unconscious body.

"And it looks like the fun has just begun."

* * *

 **Okay first off thanks a whole bunch to Cooliochick5 for Beta Reading this story, seriously thank you. I hope everyone enjoyed it and I hope to post the next chapter as soon as I can. I also need a really good cover image, if anyone can give me suggestions that be great. If you liked this story please Fav and Review but besides that see you all next time.**

 **Gamer100 out**


End file.
